stunfandomcom-20200214-history
Stun
Dimension A Stun is a gallade who apprenticed primarily underneath Mew as well as other pokémon such as Mewtwo, Deoxys, Lugia, Latias, Kyrogre, Sonic the ledian, and Eye Hayte Yu the spiritomb. He was also imbued with a great amount of power when he bathed in the Pool of Psychic Energy and merged with the Goddess Sato during the events in Stun. Stun was originally known as Julian, a ralts from the Kinetic Clan. Once he evolved into kirlia, he was taken to Mew as a reward from his father, who took him on as her apprentice. Approximately one hundred years prior to the events in Stun, Mew created a prophecy from what was said to be the world's first future sight in regards to Stun, which outlined his rise to power and the defeat of Tenebrae. Stun eventually took his childhood friend, Star, as his mate and had one daughter, named Berry. During the events in Stun II, he is seen living on Eevee Island and training three apprentices: Berry, Chu, and Fluff. In Chapter 21 of ''Stun II, ''Stun was captured by Team Rocket via a darkball. Shortly after, he was taken to a secret Team Rocket facility, where they gathered all the information they could from him and genetically modified him so that he could perform mega evolution at will. The information and blood tests run by the Team Rocket scientist, Professor Moon, was used nearly one hundred years after Stun's death to create a clone. Stun's Abilities: # The ability to transform into any pokémon he has seen before. # The ability to open a portal to the Distortion World. # The ability to create intelligent clones of himself. # The ability to use aeroblast, Lugia's signature move. # The ability to become invisible. # The ability to make it rain. # The ability to see/speak with the dead. # The ability to mega evolve at will. # The ability to levitate/move things with his mind. # The ability to create a blue bubble of protection around himself, similar to Mew's pink bubble. # The ability to reverse the move recover and heal others. # The ability to teleport. # The ability to communicate telepathically. # The ability to look into someone's memories. # The ability to erase memories. # The ability to use psychic energy to "breathe" underwater. # The ability to sense nearby creatures. # The ability access x-ray vision. Dimension B In Dimension B, Stun's story is very similar. He is a gallade that was prophesied by Mew to combat and defeat Tenebrae, the source of the darkness. However, the Stun in Dimension B is not quite as powerful as his Dimension A counterpart, and has been shown to have more difficulty with his transformations and battling. Dimension X The Stun from Dimension X is completely different from his Dimension A and Dimension B counterparts. ''This ''Stun is shown to be extremely violent and cruel, willingly killing his entire team of subordinates to accomplish his goals, as well as being extremely sexist toward his female peers. In this iteration of the Stun universe, there is no prophecy and no darkness. Stun is merely a war general who ends up being exiled from his tribe for being too violent. In Dimension X, Stun is still mates with Star, but has more children than just Berry. Namely, two sons named Chop and Snap. It is also shown that his name, "Stun", is more of a nickname in Dimension X, as he is also referred to by his birth name, Julian.